


Evolving

by Sulwen



Series: Love in Our Hands [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion in Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolving

Adam is tired and cranky and missing Bali.

Tommy is jetlagged all to hell.

They really probably shouldn't be together right now.

Adam meets him in the lobby in the early evening, bags under his eyes, and Tommy follows him up. He doesn't even know if he _has_ a room in this hotel, doesn't care. Can't think about much of anything except hanging onto his bags and putting one foot in front of the other.

They get into the room, and Tommy drops his bags in a pile by the door, and Adam moves further in, pacing around the room restlessly. He looks out the window, smooths non-existent wrinkles from the bedspread, turns the TV on and back off. Tommy watches, waiting for Adam's brain to work its way through whatever issues it's having at the moment so they can go to sleep.

After what feels like ages of awkward silence, Tommy sighs and decides to take matters into his own hands.

“I got a crazy fan present in LA,” he says.

Adam looks up. “Yeah? Where, at Monte's gig?”

“Yeah. And I know you love crazy fan presents, so I brought it with me.” Tommy reaches down and digs through his bags, fingers seeking tell-tale softness. Eventually, he roots out what he's looking for and places it on his head, hoping it's on at least semi-straight. Then he stands up again and lets Adam get a good look at him.

Adam stares for a second, and then a smile begins to grow on his face. It's a bit weary, yes, but underneath that is a warm pleasure that cuts right through Tommy's own exhaustion, and the feeling only grows as Adam comes closer.

“Oh my god...it's perfect on you, Tommy!” Adam says, laughing. “Pretty kitty.”

Tommy smiles. “Knew you'd get a kick out of it,” he says, happy that his instinct was right.

Adam reaches out and runs a hand over the fake fur of the hat, tweaks the ears. Slowly, his strokes start to venture away from the softness of the fur, his fingers running over Tommy's hair, and then his cheek, warm on his skin. Tommy closes his eyes and angles his face into Adam's hand, and he thinks that if he was any sort of alive right now, his heart would be leaping in his chest.

Adam's hand stills, just resting on his face, palm open and cupping his cheek. Tommy rests on it, and he's going to fall asleep any minute, he really is.

“Sleepy kitty.”

Tommy laughs and stifles a yawn as he pulls away. “Yeah.”

Adam pulls the hat off and ruffles his hand through Tommy's hair, messing it up even more. “Come on, then. Time for sleep.”

Adam turns out the light, and Tommy pulls off just enough clothes to be comfortable and crawls into bed, fitting himself up against Adam and letting himself relax, finally, for the first time in a long time.

“I'm sorry.” Adam's voice comes floating through his consciousness just as he's starting to drift off.

“For what?”

Adam pauses. “Not much of a reunion. I should have been there at the airport, for the running into each other's arms and the crying and the big epic kisses and all that shit.”

If Tommy had had the energy, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he finds Adam's lips in the dark, kissing him soft, slow, sweet, gentle press of lips on lips. It's the first unhurried kiss they've ever shared.

He pulls away and listens to Adam breathe, feels the beating of Adam's heart where Tommy's hand rests on his bare chest. Tonight feels like crossing a line, like evolution, and he wishes he was awake enough to pay proper attention to it. But maybe it's better this way, just sort of happening, lines shifting along the edges of awareness.

He wants to say crazy things, things that are too soon and too intense and dangerous. The words dance on the tip of his tongue, threatening to break free and wreak havoc on this new, fragile world they've created.

It's Adam's lips that save him, returning Tommy's tentative kiss with a stronger one of his own, deep and sure. He can feel the latent power in Adam's body, and again, he wishes they were living a life that was anything resembling normal, a life that included a full night's sleep once in a while.

Adam seems to read his mind. He pulls Tommy into a tight hug and whispers right into his ear. “Patience, baby. Morning.”

And that's enough, that hint of a promise in Adam's voice, enough to let his mind ease and his body settle. Enough to allow him to let go of right now, because this moment is amazing...but it's not the last.


End file.
